1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers, and more particularly to a portable cooler and seat combination that can be slidably attached to a stadium bench with the cooler positioned under the bench and the seat positioned on top of the bench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional coolers are known in the art and generally consist of an insulated container for keeping food and beverages cool at an outdoor location. Typically, a cooler has six sides including a top, bottom, front, back, left side and right side. The top often is comprised of a removable lid that provides access to the contents of the cooler and also serves as a makeshift seat when the cooler is closed.
A notable drawback of a conventional cooler is that it is bulky and cumbersome. For example, when brought to an event taking place in a stadium, such as a NASCAR race or an athletic event, a conventional cooler must often be placed on a stadium bench, where it takes up valuable seating space, or where it must be stored in an aisle, stairway or walkway, thereby obstructing easy passage for patrons.
Additionally, when used as a seat, the top of a conventional cooler is not comfortable and does not provide enough space to also set a drink or other item thereon. Furthermore, as items within the cooler are desired, a person sitting on the cooler must repeatedly stand up.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable cooler that can be used in a stadium without taking up seating space or restricting access to aisles, stairways or walkways. Additionally, a need exists for a cooler that can be used as a seat where the person sitting on the cooler is comfortable and does not have stand up each time the contents of the cooler is accessed. Furthermore, a need exists for a cooler that can be used as a seat in conjunction with a standard stadium bench to provide comfortable seating while allowing the cooler to be stored in an out-of-the-way place.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 330,639, issued Nov. 3, 1992 to D. S. Munro et al., shows a portable seat having a seat portion, a backrest and a cooler compartment that is accessed by lifting the seat portion. Because the cooler compartment is accessed by lifting the seat portion, a person sitting on the device must stand up each time the cooler is accessed. Additionally, if used by a person sitting on a bench, the person is elevated by the height of the cooler compartment, and thereby his or her feet may be unable to reach the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,198, issued Mar. 31, 1992 to R. L. Baltzell, describes a combined set and cooler adapted for use on a beach. The device is not useful for providing comfortable seating in conjunction with a stadium bench nor is it adapted to out-of-the-way storage.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 197,558 and 200,309, issued Feb. 25, 1964 and Feb. 16, 1965, respectively, to A. Sokolis (combined folding chair and tackle box); and U.S. Design Pat. No. 298,186 issued Oct. 25, 1988 to J. J. Brannon (combined seat and cooler unit), each show a combination seat and container with a removable or foldable backrest and with a lid serving as the top to the container. Because the lid must be opened to access the contents of the container, a person sitting on the seat must stand up each time the container is accessed.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 180,542, issued Jul. 2, 1957 to S. Barrow (sewing chair); U.S. Design Pat. No. 240,781 issued Aug. 3, 1976 to K. R. Kohler (fisherman's chair); U.S. Design Pat. No. 274,581 issued Jul. 10, 1984 to J. P. Gallock (combination chair and drawer); U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,744 issued Mar. 3, 1941 to R. A. Dunnam (combined tackle box and seat); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,048 issued Mar. 24, 1987 to R. C. Nazar (portable adjustable chair with insulated seat cooler), all teach a device incorporating a seat disposed on top of a housing that has a drawer or other laterally accessed compartment. None of the devices, however, is suitable for use in conjunction with a stadium bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,296, issued Aug. 26, 1997 to R. E. Greenwich (mobile cooler having a removable cover usable as a chair); U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,844, issued Mar. 17, 1998 to J. L. O'Quinn et al. (cooler seat system); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,817, issued Jan. 29, 2002 to E. Stern-Gonzalez (conventional cooler with reclinable seat back and seat), all teach conventional coolers with lids adapted for a person to sit on. The coolers are cumbersome and a person using one as a seat would have to stand up each time its contents is accessed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a portable combination cooler and cushioned seat adapted for attachment to a bench solving the aforementioned problems is desired.